The Lost City - Aftermath
by Natantye
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de musical-Aven. Cette fic se déroule 3 mois après qu'O'Neill ait été congelé en Antarctique.


Traduction d'une fic de musical-Aven. C'est ma première trad. J'espère donc qu'elle est fidèle à ce que l'auteur a voulu transmettre.

Malgré des messages au moment où j'ai commencé à la traduire, je n'ai pas eu de réponse. Je publie donc cette fic sans son autorisation.

_Mot de l'auteur : Trouvée sur mon ordinateur. J'ai écrit cette histoire en 2004, donc ce n'est peut-être pas mon meilleur travail, mais j'ai toujours pensé que ça vaudrait la peine de la poster ici._

_Contexte : Cette fic a été écrite juste après la diffusion de TLC (the lost city), donc rien qui n'est apparu dans new order (ou tout autre épisode de la saison 8) n'est pris en compte. Voici donc le contexte : Le général Hammond commande toujours le SGC, cette fic se déroule 3 mois après qu'O'Neill ait été congelé en Antarctique dans the lost city et Pete n'est pas au tableau._

_Enjoy !_

**The Lost City - Aftermath**

**by musical-Aven**

"Fermez l'iris!" Cria Carter, le second de l'équipe, ou du moins de ce qu'il en restait, en franchissant la porte.

Hammond se précipita dans la salle d'embarquement et fut surpris de voir son équipe si … déçue.

« Nous avons échoué, Monsieur. C'était une embuscade. Il y en avait des milliers. Nous n'avions aucune chance. » Soupira le leader.

Hammond hocha la tête.

"Allez à l'infirmerie. Débriefing dans trente minutes."

« Mais monsieur ! Le peuple de cette planète est en danger ! Nous devons y retourner!" Discuta Carter.

« Vous l'avez dit vous-même, major, il y en a des milliers là-bas, qui attendent votre retour. Je n'enverrai pas mes hommes dans une embuscade. » Dit le général.

En voyant Sam prête à protester de nouveau, il ajouta :

« J'ai retenu la leçon depuis la mort du docteur Fraiser. »

Mais Sam n'arrêta pas.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois mon général, vous ne pouvez condamner tous ces gens parce que vous avez peur pour nous. Nous connaissons tous les risques de notre métier et -»

« Major, ma décision est prise. Nous ferons le débriefing après votre passage à l'infirmerie et nous déciderons ensuite d'envoyer un MALP ou d'attendre. Suis-je clair ? »

Sam fixa le général pendant quelques secondes, énonça un parfait « oui monsieur », puis claqua la porte de la salle. Carter était définitivement furieuse. Elle l'était en fait depuis ces deux derniers mois. Toujours à s'enfermer et se cacher derrière son travail, elle était devenue plus impatiente que d'habitude. C'était une évidence pour tout le monde à la base. Samantha Carter se sentait coupable. Coupable de l'avoir abandonné là. Et être incapable de faire quoique ce soit qui puisse le sauver était en train de la rendre folle.

Daniel, qui avait jusqu'à présent gardé le silence, s'avança et tenta d'excuser son comportement. Il dit tristement :

« Elle a juste peur de d'abandonner encore quelqu'un monsieur »

« Je sais docteur. Je sais… » 

Sam s'assit dans la salle des casiers en pleurant. Pendant ces derniers mois, cette pièce avait été son refuge, l'endroit où elle pouvait se laisser aller. Laisser tomber le masque du soldat qu'elle **devait** porter et laisser sortir ses émotions. Cette salle était sombre, calme, et ironiquement confortable. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'ils l'avaient laissé. Et elle était tellement en colère. En colère contre elle-même, évidemment, pour n'avoir pas été assez intelligente pour le sauver, mais également en colère contre leurs « soi-disant » alliés et leur silence radio. Même trois mois après les évènements, ils ne les avaient toujours pas contactés.

Tout le monde continuait de lui dire qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Les deux mêmes mots lui revenaient sans cesse, quoiqu'elle fasse : « Et si ». Après la mort de sa mère, son père lui avait dit de ne jamais espérer avec des « Et si ? » ou des « qu'est ce qui se serait passé ? » et de faire son deuil. Malheureusement, ces questions ne cessaient de la torturer et l'amenaient à sa perte. Il lui manquait. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que quelqu'un lui manquerait autant. Elle avait besoin de lui, de ses blagues, ou simplement qu'il la prenne dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Sam se leva et se secoua. « Je dois me ressaisir. Je dois penser à autre chose ou je vais devenir folle. » Elle sécha ses larmes et retourna dans son labo.

Elle essaya de travailler mais chaque fois que quelqu'un marchait dans le couloir, elle avait l'impression de voir le colonel entrer. Après dix minutes de déception, elle s'assit et ferma les yeux. Sam essaya de les repousser, mais elle ne voyait que des images de son colonel. Off world sur un champ de bataille, plaisantant à la cafétéria, ses yeux lui souriant. Le fantôme du sourire qui avait pu apparaitre sur ses lèvres disparu tandis que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Désespérée, elle murmura : « Mon Dieu... J'ai tellement besoin de vous… ». Quelques minutes plus tard, elle redressa brusquement la tête et se leva. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle avait besoin de le voir, de le sentir près d'elle… et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire.

Daniel se dirigeait vers son labo après avoir mangé un… qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. En fait, cela lui importait peu. Il était affamé, alors il avait mangé ce qui lui était tombé sous la main. Alors qu'il approchait de son labo, une Carter agitée lui rentra dedans.

« Sam ! Je suis désolé je ne… »

« Non c'est ma faute, désolé Daniel. »

Et elle commença à s'éloigner. Daniel réalisa qu'elle portait ses habits civils et qu'elle avait un sac sur l'épaule. Elle se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs.

"Où allez-vous? Nous avons rendez-vous avec Hammond dans une demi-heure!"

« Je suis désolée Daniel. Je ne peux pas le supporter plus longtemps. »

Elle monta dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur un bouton.

« Sam, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda Daniel, inquiet pour son amie.

« Je dois sentir sa présence autour de moi, ou je vais me suicider. Dites à Hammond que je suis désolée. »

Et elle disparut. 

« Cela fait maintenant 10 heures, Docteur. Je dois faire un rapport sur la désertion du major Carter après 24 heures. Je vais envoyer quelqu'un la chercher et la ramener ici le plus possible.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de sentir sa présence, Monsieur. Je pense qu'elle a pu aller à la maison de Jack, à son chalet, ou aux endroits où Jack avait l'habitude d'aller, comme chez O'Malley. » Suggéra Daniel.

« Vous avez raison. Vous irez jusqu'à la maison d'O'Neill ainsi qu'à son chalet avec Teal'c. Je ferai une liste des endroits où nous pourrions la trouver afin d'envoyer des gens là-bas. Bonne chance mon garçon. »

« Merci Monsieur. Vous aussi. » 

Le trajet avait été on ne peut plus long, mais elle était finalement arrivée. Carter se retourna pour remercier le pilote et marcha droit vers l'entrée. L'hélicoptère disparut dans le blanc désert. Sam se glissa précautionneusement à travers le trou avec son sac. Une fois qu'elle fut dans le souterrain, elle arrêta les caméras qui avaient été installées ici pour surveiller toute activité. Elle avait besoin d'être seule, sans être épiée par des caméras ! Pendant quelques minutes, elle se tenu simplement au centre de la pièce, appréciant le silence. Puis, elle ouvrit les yeux et le sentit enfin. Il était toujours là, gelé. Sam s'approcha de Jack et se tint devant lui. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et sa main s'approcha jusqu'à toucher la glace. Elle murmura tristement :

"Je suis là… Je suis tellement désolé d'être partie… Je n'aurais pas dû… et je ne le ferai plus, je le promets… »

Et elle pleura. Durant de longues heures, elle pleura. Pleura pour lui, pour leurs vies, pour les millions de vies qu'ils ne sauveraient pas ou qu'ils ne seraient pas capable de sauver. Elle s'effondra.

Sam se réveilla au son de son estomac qui réclamait de la nourriture. Elle n'avait pas correctement mangé depuis que le colonel avaient fait cette stupide chose que de télécharger la connaissance des asgards dans sa tête. Merde, elle n'avait pas correctement mangé depuis que Janet était morte ! Carter se leva et regarda vers la chambre cryogénique dans laquelle le colonel était gelé. Son reflet montra une femme seule aux yeux bouffis. Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de Sam alors qu'elle regardait vers le visage du colonel. Il montrait de la résignation et de l'acceptation. Il acceptait son destin. Un éclair de colère traversa les yeux de Sam. Elle n'acceptait pas le fait qu'il ait juste abandonné l'espoir de survivre ! Jack O'Neill n'abandonnait pas ! Et elle ne devrait pas le laisser ici. Elle ne devrait pas le laisser mourir. Carter retourna à son sac, pris quelque chose à manger et retourna vers le caisson qui maintenait O'Neill en vie. Elle travaillait dessus non-stop pour apprendre comment cette chose avait été construite et comment éventuellement le sortir de là sans cette connaissance Asgard dans sa tête. Depuis qu'elle avait compris qu'il lui faudrait plus d'une journée pour réunir toutes les informations dont elle aurait besoin, elle commença à lui parler afin d'éviter de sombrer dans la folie. 

« Monsieur, un appel pour vous de la zone 51 »

« Merci officier »

Le général Hammond reposa le téléphone et indiqua silencieusement à Teal'c et Daniel d'attendre un moment.

« Hammond… Oui lieutenant… Vous êtes sur ? … Merci… Non, n'envoyez personne, nous avons la situation en main. »

Suite au regard perplexe de Daniel et Teal'c, le général répondit à la question jusqu'à présent silencieuse.

« Comme vous le savez, la zone 51 recense chacun des mouvements pouvant être repérés dans la grotte en antarctique grâce à un certain nombre de caméras. Il y a quelques heures, ils ont vu le major Carter éteindre ces dites cameras. Elle a seulement laissé les caméras extérieures. »

« Evidemment! Elle voulait être avec Jack, C'est donc là où elle est allée ! » S'exclama Daniel

« Je demande la permission d'y aller afin de ramener le major Carter » demanda Teal'c.

« Hum, Général, je pense que nous devrions lui laisser un peu de temps. Elle se sent affreusement mal depuis toute cette histoire avec Jack, ce serait mieux de la laisser seule quelques temps. » Dit Daniel.

« Je suis d'accord avec vous docteur Jackson. C'est pourquoi j'ai dit au lieutenant que nous avions la situation en main. Je donne au major Carter cinq jours de repos, après, nous la ramènerons. Rompez ! »

Sam essuyait ses larmes pour la millionième fois quand un rayon blanc apparu à sa gauche.

Attrapant son arme, elle se figea quand elle réalisa qui était son visiteur.

« Vous, espèce de salaud ! Je veux savoir exactement qu'est ce qui était si important pour ne pas être capable de nous laisser ne serait-ce qu'un message ! » Dit-elle alors qu'elle se relevait.

« Je suis désolé major Carter. Les Asgards sont en grand danger, et nous nous excusons pour avoir fait attendre O'Neill. »

Sam prit un moment afin de reprendre contenance avant de parler.

« J'espère juste pour vous qu'il n'est pas trop tard, parce que je ne sais ce que je ferai si- »

« Soyez sans crainte Major. Nous savons qu'O'Neill ne court aucun danger imminent. »

« Qu'entendez-vous par aucun danger imminent ? »

« Le caisson cryogénique maintient O'Neill en vie et stoppe la progression du savoir des anciens. Evidemment, cela ne fonctionnera pas indéfiniment, mais nous savons qu'il reste encore un peu de temps avant que ses effets s'arrêtent. » Expliqua Thor.

« Vous connaissiez cette technologie ? »

« Nous l'avons découverte il n'y a pas très longtemps et nous n'avons pas été capable de vous en informer. Je vous prie d'accepter toutes nos excuses. »

« Vous n'aviez pas cinq minutes pour nous laisser un message ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit, les Asgards sont confrontés à d'importants problèmes depuis ses derniers mois »

Sam cessa d'argumenter et soupira.

« Je m'en fiche. Et ce tant que vous ne l'aurez pas sorti de cette chose en vie. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous verrez O'Neill en vie et bien portant bientôt. »

Sam ne répondit pas. Elle hocha juste de la tête et regarda Jack.

Hammond avait programmé un briefing afin de planifier le voyage en Antarctique pour retrouver le Major Carter. Daniel et Teal'c étaient assis en silence pendant que le général faisait les cent pas.

« Bien, j'ai appelé le Président pour lui expliquer la situation et le convaincre que la situation du Major Carter ne nécessite pas de la traduire en cours martiale à son retour. L'hélicoptère arrive à 1500 cet après-midi. Soyez prêts. »

L'homme se leva et partit

« J'ai amené l'appareil pour retirer la connaissance des anciens de l'esprit d'O'Neill quand il sera décongelé ».

« Bien… » Dit Sam, absente.

Thor transportait l'appareil. Ils placèrent le caisson à l'intérieur et enclenchèrent la procédure sur le colonel. Sam était assise à ses côtés. Thor lui avait dit que la procédure pouvait prendre plusieurs heures et qu'il voulait informer le général Hammond. Sam se retrouva seule et pensa au moment où Jack serait réveillé. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'il serait décongelé dans quelques heures. Les informations données par Thor avait été un complet soulagement et elle ne pouvait attendre que Jack soit réveillé. Encore, une chose l'inquiéta : Que lui dira-elle quand il se réveillera ? Sera-t-elle capable de contrôler ses émotions devant lui ? 

«Salutations, Général Hammond. » Dit Thor, apparaissant dans son habituelle lumière.

« Thor ! C'est bon de vous voir. Le colonel O'Neill requiert votre aide de toute urgence! »

« Oui, je sais. Je reviens juste de l'Antarctique. J'ai mis le colonel O'Neill sous traitement avec l'aide du major Carter. Cela va prendre quelques heures. Il a été congelé longtemps, mais il ira bien. »

« Vous avez parlé à Sam ? » Demanda Daniel, rassuré que Jack aille bien.

« Oui. Malgré ma surprise de la voir aux côtés d'O'Neill, puisqu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour l'aider… » Dit l'alien.

« Oui, et bien… elle a essayé de faire face à la situation… » 

Sam se réveilla au son de la machine alien qui venait de s'éteindre. Elle s'approcha et tenta de comprendre quoi faire ensuite. Thor apparu alors à sa droite.

« La procédure est complète. » déclara-t-il.

L'appareil disparu et Sam plaça le colonel dans un sac de couchage.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Nous devons attendre qu'il se réveille. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Oui. Je viens de voir le général Hammond et l'ai informé de la situation. Il arrivera dans une heure afin de vous récupérer, vous et le colonel O'Neill, et vous ramener au SGC. »

« Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas nous y téléporter ? »

« Le colonel ne doit pas être en contact avec une technologie alien pour le moment. Il a besoin de réintégrer son monde, sans extra-terrestre autour de lui. C'est pourquoi je vais vous laisser, avant qu'il ne se réveille. »

« Attendez ! Th- »

Mais le petit homme gris était déjà parti. Sam se tourna et regarda Jack pendant quelques minutes. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et attendit.

Quinze minutes plus tard, O'Neill commença à remuer et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Sam s'assit brusquement et mit sa main sur son bras afin de lui faire savoir qu'elle était là et de lui dire de ne pas avoir peur. Quand O'Neill fut concentré sur elle, elle commença à parler.

« Monsieur, me comprenez-vous ? »

Après une longue pause, il acquiesça.

« Bien. Pouvez-vous parlez ? »

Jack ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de finalement réussir à trouver sa voix.

« Vous avez une mine affreuse. »

Sam sourit, son premier sourire depuis plusieurs mois. Il était revenu. Et c'était si bon.

« Merci. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

O'Neill sembla réfléchir à la question avant de répondre.

« Fatigué… mal à la tête… Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-il épuisé.

« Vous aviez la connaissance des anciens dans votre tête. Vous nous avez amené jusqu'à une planète afin de récupérer un artefact. Nous sommes ensuite revenus en Antarctique, dans cette salle, pour sauver le monde. Mais nous n'avons pas pu trouver un moyen pour vous enlever cette connaissance et ces fichus Asgards ne voulaient pas se montrer, et vous étiez en train de mourir. Et vous nous avez demandé de vous mettre dans ce caisson cryogénique. Alors nous l'avons fait. Et… Nous vous avons laissé là pendant trois mois… Finalement, Thor est venu et nous a offert une solution… Et vous êtes là. »

Sam avait relaté les évènements sans reprendre sa respiration. Elle était furieuse sur comment tout cela avait commencé. Elle aurait aimé être capable de le sauver. Elle aurait dû ordonner à quelqu'un de rester avec Jack. Elle le regarda et vu qu'il l'avait écouté et qu'il la regardait avec une expression étrange sur le visage.

« Je suis désolée, Monsieur. Je sais que je n'arrête pas de parler. Je suis désolée. »

« Ne le soyez pas. C'est bon d'entendre autre chose que le silence.

Et acquiesça et se réprimanda encore de l'avoir laissé seul. Jack continua.

« Bien que je me sois senti seul ici au début, à la fin, je ne me sentais plus si solitaire. Je suppose que je m'y étais habitué. » Dit-il calmement avec un air interrogateur.

« Hum, oui… Et bien, vous ne l'étiez pas. Je veux dire, vous n'étiez pas seul à la fin. Je suis, hum, ici depuis presque une semaine.

Sam baissa les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas tout lui dire. Et elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

« Ça a pris si longtemps pour me décongeler ? »

« Oh, non. Seulement deux heures. »

« Et vous êtes ici depuis une semaine ? »

« Yep. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Que faisiez-vous ici ? Des recherches sur cette chose qui me gardait en vie ? »

« Pas exactement… je… j'avais besoin de partir. »

« Partir. » Dit-il, attendant une explication.

« Oui monsieur. »

Il attendit quelques instants de plus qu'elle veuille bien s'expliquer. Comme elle ne le regardait pas ni ne répondait à sa question silencieuse, il s'exclama :

« Carter ! »

« Je ne pouvais simplement pas rester plus longtemps ! Ils me regardaient avec pitié. Et les Asgards qui ne voulaient pas se montrer ! Chaque seconde qui passait, nous pensions que nos chances de vous sauver s'amenuisaient. Et avec ça, nous ne trouvions pas comment le caisson fonctionnait ! Le général a essayé de nous envoyer en mission mais je ne pouvais pas diriger l'équipe correctement ! Tout ce que j'avais en tête était « qu'ai-je pu louper sur ce caisson », et la première chose que j'ai demandée en rentrant était si Thor avait répondu ! Je ne pouvais en supporter plus. Je suis juste partie. Sans dire un mot à Hammond. » Elle parla d'une voix pitoyable. « J'ai déserté ! Vous réalisez ça ? J'ai déserté ! J'ai été un mauvais soldat et un mauvais officier, si ce n'est pas le pire ! Je n'ai simplement pas pu me concentrer sur le travail. Nous vous avions laissé derrière et on ne doit pas ! Je n'ai pas pu partir sans vous… »

Ses yeux se remplissaient des larmes qu'elle ne voulait laisser couler. Jack voyait sa détresse et mit ses mains dans les siennes. Finalement, elle murmura :

« Je suis désolée mon colonel. Je sais que je vous ai déçue. »

« Maintenant, arrêtez de vous excuser Sam. Notre boulot est difficile et c'est parfaitement normal d'en avoir parfois marre. Mais vous n'êtes pas un mauvais soldat, vous êtes le meilleur que je n'ai jamais eu. Et vous devez continuer, et mener l'équipe aussi bien que je vous en sais capable. Vos émotions devraient rester à la maison quand vous êtes en mission et je ne vous ai jamais vu autrement… enfin, presque jamais… »

« Je sais. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va aller. »

Il serra sa main afin de la réconforter et lui sourit. Elle sourit en retour et se calme. Soudainement, Jack parla de nouveau.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez déserté cependant. »

« Oui, moi non plus. » dit Sam avec un sourire en coin.

Elle pourra penser à sa carrière plus tard, à cet instant, elle était concentrée sur Jack. Ils restèrent là en silence pendant un instant et Sam finit par ajouter.

« Vous devriez dormir maintenant. Le général Hammond va arriver dans moins de 30 minutes. »

« Vous devriez en faire de même. Vous avez mauvaise mine Carter. »

Elle sourit.

« Vous l'avez déjà dit. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien. »

« Ah. Ça ne me dérange pas de partager ! »Dit-il, avec un air innocent.

Sam sourit de nouveau. Cela lui manquait. Jack lui ouvrit la couverture pour qu'elle puisse se glisser à l'intérieur. Elle hésita un moment, puis finalement abandonna. Elle se glissa contre lui et mit son bras sur sa poitrine et sa tête sur son épaule. Jack la tira à lui en mettant son bras autour de sa taille. Ils agissaient en accord et appréciaient chacun la présence de l'autre. Après un moment, Sam demanda :

« Mon colonel ? »

"Oui ?"

"Puis-je vous dire quelque chose probablement hors propos ?"

« Bien sur » répondit-il curieux.

Elle parla d'une voix calme, presque honteuse.

« Vous m'avez manqué. Vous m'avez manqué plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible, Jack. Et ça m'a terrifiée." Dit-elle sans le regarder.

Jack fut réellement surpris par sa révélation. Evidemment, il connaissait les sentiments qu'elle lui inspirait, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils pouvaient être réciproques. Il la serra contre lui afin d'être certain qu'elle n'était pas un rêve ainsi que pour la réconforter.

« Je sais. »

C'était là tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il pensait à tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit plus tôt, la façon dont elle agissait quand il était perdu et se demandait ce qu'elle ferait si, ou quand, il mourrait. Il ne pouvait pas avoir cet effet sur elle, si ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir cette emprise sur la santé, sa raison. Il ne pouvait certainement pas se permettre d'avoir un tel pouvoir.

« Sam, promettez moi quelque chose. Promettez moi que, s'il m'arrivait malheur à partir de maintenant, vous n'arrêterez jamais de vivre votre vie, vous ne démissionnerez pas, vous ne quitterez pas ce monde à cause de cela. Je n'en vaux pas la peine. »

Sam, entendant ses mots et succombant au stress commença à pleurer. Elle murmura :

« Vous en valez la peine, Jack. »

Malheureusement, le colonel n'entendit pas et demanda :

« Comment ? »

Sam s'éclaircit la voix et dit :

« Je ne peux pas vous le promettre. »

« Pourquoi pas ?'"

Elle s'assit et commença à parler.

"Parce que plus je… plus j'essaie de ne pas tenir à vous… ne pas tenir à vous de **cette** façon… Je n'y arrive pas ! Je vous aime, Jack. Je suis désespérément amoureuse de vous et c'est si dur de ne pas… »

Elle s'arrêta d'elle-même avant d'en dire plus et essaya de retenir ses larmes, en vain. Jack murmura :

« Je sais »

Et, malgré la douleur, il s'assit et la pris dans ses bras. Il la serra et blottit son visage dans son cou. Elle pleura et s'agrippa à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Vous voyez ? Je ne suis pas un bon soldat, un bon soldat ne tombe pas amoureuse de son colonel. »

Jack se recula et effaça ses larmes de pouce et dit :

« Alors je ne pas un bon soldat non plus, car je suis tombé amoureux de mon second. »

Sam se tint devant lui les larmes aux yeux. Elle était choquée par sa déclaration. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'il ait dit cela.

« On fait la paire, non ? »

« Je pense qu'on est pas mal ! » dit Jack

« Vraiment ! » dit Sam avec un sourire sarcastique.

Jack prit son menton et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

"Vraiment." Dit-il sérieusement.

Les yeux de Sam se remplirent d'encore plus de larmes et elle détourna les yeux sous cette sensibilité.

« C'est juste que… c'est tellement dur de faire avec ces émotions que nous devrions ou non ressentir. Je suis fatiguée d'essayer de contrôler mes sentiments, je suis tellement dépassée… »

« Alors, je vais éclaircir les choses : on arrête de penser à ce qu'on devrait ressentir, et on agit ! » dit Jack dans une voix réconfortante.

« Oueh vous avez raison… plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! »

« Bien, je n'aurai pas de problème à agir selon mes sentiments, et vous ? » dit Jack, avec son sourire en coin.

Sam sourit légèrement et répondit :

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. On ne peut pas laisser nos émotions déranger notre travail, parce que ce que nous faisons est plus important que nous. Je sais tout ça, mais c'est juste que c'est si… »

« Dur ? »

« Oui »

« Injuste ? »

"Oui !"

"Magnifique ?"

"Ou… quoi ?"

"Vous l'êtes. » Dit-il amoureusement.

Carter le regarda un moment et essaya de se calmer.

« Vous devriez dormir maintenant. Hammond va bientôt arriver et je veux que vous soyez fort pour le voyage. »

« Je vais bien. »

« Jack, dormez, c'est un ordre »

« Vous me donnez des ordres au lit ? J'adore ça ! » Il ironisa.

« Jack… » l'avertit Sam.

« Okay, je vais dormir. Mais vous devez en faire de même. »

« Je ne peux pas. Le général va arriver dans quelques minutes maintenant. »

« Sam, vous avez besoin de dormir. »

« Je dormirai plus tard. »

« Je crois que vous avez dit ça assez souvent ces trois derniers mois. Venez, allongez-vous. »

Sam acquiesça, regarda Jack et se coucha avec lui. La tête de Sam reposait sur son épaule et son bras sur son torse, et le bras de Jack l'entourait. Il se sentait en sécurité avec elle à ses côtés. Il lui était tellement reconnaissant de ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, ainsi que pour l'aimer. Maintenant qu'ils étaient d'accord sur leurs futures actions à travers leurs sentiments, il ferait n'importe quoi pour la rendre la plus heureuse des femmes de la galaxie. Fatigué, il dit :

« Sam ? »

"Hummm?"

"Merci pour tout."

Sam tourna la tête pour le regarder. Elle lui rendit son sourire et répondit :

« Le plaisir est pour moi. »

Elle remit sa tête et Jack l'embrassa dans les cheveux. 

L'hélicoptère atterrit sur la glace et trois hommes en bondirent, marchant à travers l'entrée de la grotte. Après une rapide recherche, ils trouvèrent finalement leurs amis, dormant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Bien, il semble aller bien. » constata Daniel.

« Oui, mais malheureusement, nous devons les ramener au SGC. Teal'c, réveillez les, nous ramenons la civière pour le colonel. »

« Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, général. »

« Hey Jack ! Comment allez-vous ? » Demanda Daniel.

"Fatigué."

"C'est compréhensible. Pouvez-vous marcher ?"

« Oui, mais je ne sais pas si Carter le peut monsieur. Elle n'a pas dormi ou mangé depuis des jours. Même si elle ne l'admettra pas, elle est plutôt faible. »

« Elle n'aurait jamais arrêté de travailler ou essayer de vous sauver même si je lui avais donné l'ordre de prendre une pause. »

« C'est Carter… donc, nous avons encore sauvé le monde ? » demanda Jack.

« Si on veut." Répliqua Daniel.

« Nous sommes heureux de constater que vous allez bien, O'Neill. » dit Teal'c.

« Oueh, merci. Je suis heureux d'être revenu moi aussi. »

A ce moment, Sam bougea légèrement.

« Fils, nous devons bientôt y aller. Elle pourra dormir chez elle. »

« Oui monsieur. » Répondit Jack, même s'il n'avait aucune envie de la réveiller.

Ses amis les laissèrent et Jack commença à réveiller Carter. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage de Jack. C'était quelque chose auquel elle avait toujours rêvé. Elle sourit.

« Hey, Belle au bois dormant. Il est temps de rentrer à la maison. »

Sam perdit son sourire quelques instant. Elle aurait à les affronter…

« Hammond est ici ? »

« Yep. Ils nous attendent. »

« Ils ? »

« Daniel et Teal'c sont là aussi. »

« Oh… »

Sam s'assit et aida Jack à en faire autant. Après un sérieux effort de leur part, Sam et Jack étaient debout, se soutenant l'un l'autre.

"Vous allez bien ?" demanda O'Neill.

« Ça va et vous ? »

« Jamais senti aussi bien. » dit-il, grimaçant de douleur.

Sam se moqua de lui. Jack la regardait et était curieux de savoir ce qui la faisait rire.

« Quoi ? »

« Votre sarcasme me manquait. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment et marchèrent finalement ensemble jusqu'à l'entrée. Mais juste avant qu'ils rejoignent les autres, Jack s'arrêta.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Sam.

« Avant que nous n'y allions, j'aimerais vous dire quelque chose, Sam. Je pensais tout ce que vous ai dit. »

« Jack, ce n'est pas… »

« J'ai décidé de prendre ma retraite pour que nous puissions être ensemble. Je vous aime. Je vous ai toujours aimé et vous aimerai toujours. »

Les yeux de Sam commencèrent à s'embuer de nouveau de larmes de joie, mais également de tristesse. Elle n'avait jamais voulu qu'il abandonne son job ou sa carrière pour elle.

« Ne pleure pas, S'il te plait, Sam. »

« Je suis désolée… Je pensais également tous les mots que j'ai prononcés. Et je veux être avec toi, mais je ne veux pas que tu prennes ta retraite… »

« Ma décision est prise, c'est mieux ainsi. »

Il prit son menton et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il chercha dans sa poche et dit :

« Samantha Carter, me feriez-vous l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? »

Sam resta interdite. Elle baissa les yeux afin de voir le magnifique anneau que Jack tenait dans sa main.

« Quand as-tu eu cela ? » demanda-t-elle calmement.

"Je l'ai toujours eu sur moi. Je voulais te le proposer avant de devenir ancien, mais quand j'ai constaté que je n'avais aucune chance de survie, j'ai décidé que ce serait moins pénible pour toi de cette façon. »

« Oh mon dieu » murmura Sam.

« Donc ? » demanda Jack, un peu effrayé.

« Um, pouvons-nous attendre d'être rentré à la maison, mon colonel ? »

Jack fut surpris de sa réponse. Etait-il allé trop loin ? Avait-il mal interprété ses intentions ?

« Oui… Bien sûr… » Dit-il, désappointé et surpris.

« Merci. »

Ils rentrèrent au SGC sans un mot. Sam et Jack étaient dans leurs pensées.

Sam avait complètement baissé sa garde avec la proposition de Jack. Elle n'avait pas encore répondu car elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle veuille qu'il abandonne tout uniquement pour l'épouser. S'ils avaient seulement une relation, ils pourraient garder cela discret et hors de la base, mais avec une bague (et quelle bague !) à son doigt, cela ne serait pas évident.

C'était pourquoi, après avoir reçu l'ordre de quitter l'infirmerie, elle prit le chemin du bureau du général. Elle lui parla de ses sentiments et qu'elle était prête à renoncer si sa requête était rejetée. Elle lui expliqua que, même en tant que civile, elle pouvait toujours travailler au SGC, contrairement à O'Neill s'il démissionnait.

C'est à ce moment que le général prit une lettre du président autorisant une relation entre elle et le colonel. Elle fut surprise d'apprendre une telle chose, cette requête avait été faite il y a trois mois par le Colonel Jack O'Neill.

Sans autre pensée, elle sauta au cou du général et courut à l'infirmerie.

Jack se réveillait dans son lit, à l'infirmerie du SGC. Alors qu'il essayait de s'asseoir, un docteur inhabituel le stoppa"

"Doucement, Colonel !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passé ?"

« Vous avez été éreinté par le vol du retour. Vous avez dormi pendant 20 heures. »

« Carter ? »

« Le major Carter va bien. Elle a passé presque tout son temps ici avec vous, mais je n'ai finalement pas eu d'autre choix que de lui ordonner d'aller manger quelque chose et de marcher un peu. Elle est revenue il y a une heure et, quand je lui ai dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester ici, elle m'a donné ceci. Elle m'a également demandé de vous dire qu'elle était désolée pour la façon dont elle a agi plus tôt. »

Le docteur lui donna une feuille de papier pliée et partit. O'Neill déplia le mot et sourit aux sept mots que Sam avait écrits.

'Je serais honorée d'accepter votre offre.'

Oui, il était l'homme le plus chanceux de la galaxie.

Fin

J'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
